


Another life

by fexillusion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Doctor Iwaizumi, Kinda, M/M, Reincarnation, Smut, Vampire Oikawa, this was supposed to be a Halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fexillusion/pseuds/fexillusion
Summary: Basically Iwaizumi comes home and finds Oikawa and helps save his life only to find out a dark secret.





	Another life

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is like super late. It was originally supposed to be a Halloween fic but things kept happening and so it’s super sloppy and unedited lmao. I’ve got another three fics planned and then I’ll hopefully be uploading a multi-chaptered royal ABO based fic that I’m not going to give too much away about lmao. But I hope you enjoy this! Kudos and comments are appreciated!

Iwaizumi really needed a cigarette and a cup of coffee. 

His eyes were strained from being awake and staring at computer screens and clipboards all goddamn day. 

Thankfully though, his shift at the hospital ended in half an hour and he was home free, his body was tired and he really wanted to see his dog. 

Mattsun was due to relieve him any minute now and Iwaizumi couldn’t keep his eyes from glaring at the clock on the wall every minute, hoping that time would speed up if he kept his eyes on it. Iwaizumi sighed, heading to the break room that was located on this floor to grab him a cup of coffee before he passed out standing up. The break room was quiet and empty besides another nurse and he waved at her as he headed to the coffee pot, grabbing a cup and pouring the hot liquid into it, drinking it like it was. From the window on the far wall, Iwaizumi could tell it was still raining, lightening streaking the sky and thunder crashing over head. 

“Figured I’d find you here.” Iwaizumi heard the familiar voice of his coworker and long time best friend echo in the room and he turned around just in time to see Matsukawa entering, giant shit eating grin on his face. 

Iwaizumi couldn’t help roll his eyes at his friends words, taking another sip from his cup and sighing as the liquid warmed him from the inside out. “I needed a break or else I was gonna pass out.”

Mattsun chuckled, heading over to where Iwaizumi stood by the coffee pot and went about fixing himself his own cup. “How was it tonight?” 

Iwaizumi shrugged, watching the raindrops hit the window and slide down. “Same old shit, patients who just have a cold thinking they’re dying, one kid had a broken rib and arm from falling out of a tree and a mother nearly dropped dead when she found out her sixteen year old daughter was pregnant.” 

Matsukawa’s bushy eyebrows rose at that, his usually tired eyes lighting up with humor. “Same old shit?”

Iwaizumi nodded, a soft grunt escaping his throat. 

•••  
30 minutes later when Iwaizumi was walking out to his car in the parking garage, his body dragging behind despite the coffee he had just consumed, the rain still fell around him outside and he basked in the sound of it hitting the pavement beneath him. 

He pulled his keys from his pants pocket, clicking the indicator on it to unlock his car as he neared it, opening the driver door a second later as he reached it. 

He sat in his car for a few minutes, listening to the calming sound of the rain echo through the parking garage as he started the engine. 

The drive home seemed to take longer than any night before, fighting between drowsiness and trying to see through the pouring rain. Iwaizumi yawned, shaking his head to clear his mind as he turned onto his street. 

He pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex, grabbing his umbrella from the floorboard before shutting the engine down and grabbing his bag from the passenger seat and exiting, locking it behind him. 

He was almost to his door, keys still in hand when he heard it. 

At first he thought it was nothing, maybe just the wind playing tricks but then he heard it again, this time louder and it sounded like it was coming from the alleyway beside his apartment. 

A soft groan, like someone had been beaten or were in the middle of getting a blowjob, both of which Iwaizumi had seen happen before. He would’ve ignored it too if a voice hadn’t called out. 

“H-Hello?” It was soft, faint, almost like a whisper and Iwaizumi hesitated before looking down the alley to see who it could be. 

“Hello? Is anyone there? I need... I need some help, please.” The voice called out again, followed by a series of short coughs and more groans. Iwaizumi knew the dangers of walking down an otherwise empty alley late at night, especially if he wasn’t sure who or what was waiting for him. 

But with him being a doctor, his natural instinct kicked in and before he could tell his body to stop, he was already walking down the alley to the voice. 

The closer he got, the clearer and louder the groans of pain got and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but to bend down beside the male body laying on the concrete of the alley, laying a gentle hand on the others shoulders after placing his umbrella beside him on the ground, quickly removing it when a sharp yelp of pain escaped the injured male. 

“Where does it hurt?” Iwaizumi asked, waiting a minute for the other to reply through his series of moans. 

“My... my stomach, and leg. I don’t... I don’t know what happened, I blacked out.” 

“Can I move you? Just turn you on your back? If your stomach and leg are injured I need to take a look.”

The male laying on the ground groaned but nodded and let Iwaizumi carefully maneuver him onto his back, being mindful of the injured areas. 

The males entire front torso was soaked through with blood and rainwater, his pants and shirt covered and drenched and Iwaizumi really wished he had a pair of gloves right now. Ignoring his usual safety concerns, he lifted up the hem of the bloody shirt to reveal pale skin and a long gash across his stomach. 

_Shit._

Iwaizumi shuddered, a shaky breath escaping him at he looked at the nasty cut, careful to not cause more pain as he looked down to the males thigh, seeing a tear in his jeans and Iwaizumi could make out another slash barely hidden by the fabric. 

The brunette hair of the other splayed across the trembling mans forehead, plastered to it thanks to the rain and his brown eyes were fluttering open and close. His breathing was short, coming out in pants and Iwaizumi knew he’d go into shock if he stayed out here any longer. 

“You need to get to the hospital.”

The man shook his head. “No... no hospital.”

“Why not? I’m a doctor there, they’d offer more help than I can right now.”

“N-No, I don’t... like people. Please... just help me the best you can and if you still... think it’s best for me, I’ll go to the hospita- ah fuck!” The man clutched his stomach where the gash was, face pulling into a pained grimace. 

Deciding against his better judgement, Iwaizumi nodded. 

“Okay then, do you think you could stand? My apartment is right inside and all my medical stuff is in there.” Iwaizumi asked the man, watching as his brown eyes opened and met his. 

“I think... I think I could manage that.”

“O-Okay. I’m gonna stand and then I’ll help you okay?”

The man nodded again and Iwaizumi went about standing up and helping the other stand as well, wrapping an arm around his back to help him walk and taking most of his weight on himself, allowing the other to lean into him as he bent to pick up his umbrella before carrying on inside. 

It took longer than Iwaizumi had planned, the mans leg causing more pain that he had originally thought and he wondered why he hadn’t just called an ambulance instead of inviting this stranger into his home; like any sane person would do. 

But eventually they were inside Iwaizumi’s apartment complex and Iwaizumi pushed his keys into the lock on his door, turning it and opening the door, carrying the taller and surprisingly heavy male inside, closing and locking the door behind them. His dog, Yujo, laid by the door and stood when Iwaizumi entered the apartment, his tail wagging at the sight of his owner. 

“Stay boy.” Iwaizumi told the Labrador Retriever, watching as he laid back down and fell asleep, turning his attention back to the injured male. 

The others heavy breathing hadn’t stopped and Iwaizumi was starting to get worried, dropping his umbrella down by the door before bending and carefully picking up the other up bridal style, figuring he could at least carry him the rest of the way to his bathroom where all his medical supplies were. 

He gently sat the taller on the bathroom counter, having to move a couple of bottles to make room before going about searching in his cabinet above the sink for what he needed, grabbing the alcohol, bandages, a couple of clean rags that Iwaizumi knew he’d have to throw out later but they’d be great for right now, and of course his small sewing kit that he kept just for cases like this. He placed the items he’d grabbed by the other and took a deep breathe. 

“Are you... comfortable doing this here?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“Yeah... I don’t handle many people being around me once very well, freaks me out.”

The onyx haired male nodded. “I’m gonna need you to remove your shirt and pants, possibly your boxers too. I can step out to give you space.” Iwaizumi took a step towards the door, ready to leave the other in peace so he could get undressed but before he even took a step, a hand encircled his wrist, halting him and he looked up to see the brunette staring back at him with wide eyes and a terrified glimmer in them. 

“Pl-please don’t leave me.” 

All Iwaizumi could do was nod in response, helping the man to his feet again before gently removing his shirt, pants and when he saw how high up the gash on his thigh was, his boxers soon met the other torn clothes in a pile in Iwaizumi’s bathroom. 

Iwaizumi grabbed a towel from the closet behind him, placing it over the others groin so he wouldn’t feel so exposed as Iwaizumi worked. He was thankful his bathroom was big enough for him to move around and not be cramped as he worked. 

First up was cleaning the wound, and Iwaizumi had to give the other another clean rag to stuff in his mouth to quiet the screams and rough groans that escaped his lips so his neighbors wouldn’t think something else was going on. 

He poured and dabbed at the wounds, alternating between the two, trying to clean them the best he could given his resources. Once the bleeding had stopped for the most part, Iwaizumi examined them closer, deducting that they weren’t as life threatening as he had originally thought and that there was no damage to his internal organs. They were deep, of course, and if he had been left out there longer than overnight they would’ve gotten seriously infected. 

Next came the worst part in Iwaizumi’s mind and after asking the other if he could move him to a more comfortable spot, they relocated to Iwaizumi’s room. 

He laid the injured male on his bed, allowing him to settle before he grabbed a stool from the corner of the room and settled beside the bed, needle already threaded and sterilized. 

“This may hurt a bit, fair warning, but it’s the best I can do for now.”

“It’s fine, I’ve had worse. Go on.”

And with that, Iwaizumi began. Starting with the long gash on his stomach, where it stretched from his left hip up and across his stomach before ending right below his ribs. He made quick work of it, years of experience with closing wounds of younger patients coming in handy. The cut was smooth, a clean slash across pale skin, as if it had been done with a sharp blade which made the whole stitching up process easier. 

The wound on his thigh was the same story, a clean cut that went down a few inches into his flesh and easy to stitch up and within an hour he was finished and applying ointment to the stitches to keep them moist and to prevent any further infection. He grabbed the bandages from the bathroom counter, helping the male sit up before wrapping his torso and thigh in the cotton. 

“Now,” Iwaizumi stood up, straightening up the bandages and tucking them so they wouldn’t come undone, he’d have to change them in a few hours anyways. “Would you like anything to eat, water or a soda?”

The stranger smiled. “I couldn’t ask considering all that you’ve already done for me.” 

Iwaizumi chuckled, grabbing the one rag that he’d had the male stuff in his mouth along with the bloody ones from the bathroom, throwing them in a hamper to be washed when he had the chance. The male probably didn’t like being naked in another strangers home so he grabbed a pair of loose sweatpants and a plain T-shirt from his dresser along with a brand new pair of boxers, handing them to the brunette. 

“Since your other clothes were ruined and you seem to be around my size, despite me being shorter, these’ll probably fit you.” 

The male took them with a nod. “Thanks. I honestly... don’t know how to thank you. You saved my life.”

“It’s what I do for a living.”

“You said you were a doctor? You look awfully young.” 

Iwaizumi chuckled again, rubbing his hand along the back of his neck. “I’m only thirty-two.”

“You’re a year older than me and a professional doctor. Parents must be pretty proud.” The stranger had a kind smile on his face. 

“Y-Yeah. They were.”

The brunette cocked his head. “Were?” 

The doctor cleared his throat awkwardly. “Dad died when I was eighteen, right after I graduated from high school and mom died about two years ago from a heart attack.”

“Shit, I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to-“ 

Iwaizumi held his hand up, cutting the other off. “It’s fine, it doesn’t bother me to talk about it. Mom had a lot of heart problems so we both knew it was coming and dad practically worked himself to death so that really didn’t surprise me either.”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “But enough of that, I mentioned food? Yes?”

The stranger nodded. “Yes. Can I um...?” He nodded towards the clothes in his hands and Iwaizumi turned a bright shade of red. 

“U-Uh yeah of course. I’ll leave you to change, just come out when you’re ready.”

Iwaizumi left the room and headed to his kitchen, grabbing the ingredients needed to make a quick meal to warm the bellies of the two individuals. As expected, it took the other a little longer to change due to his injuries, which was fine with Iwaizumi as he took his own time preparing what he had for ramen. 

It was about ten minutes later that the brunette came walking out of his bedroom, changed in clothes that were, also as expected, a little short on him but at least they were clean. The other had a small limp from the wound in his leg and Iwaizumi rushed over to help him into one of the kitchen chairs, making sure he was comfortable before going back to adding in the noodles to the broth, dipping it into two bowls shortly after, placing in front of the brunette and taking his own bowl to sit across from him. 

Conversation was light between the two, Iwaizumi finally learned the name of the other and that he really liked milk bread. 

“Oikawa Toru you said? That name sounds oddly familiar.” Iwaizumi pointed out, collecting their dishes after they had finished eating and placing them in the sink. 

“Yeah, probably because I played volleyball a lot in high school. Well, a lot is an understatement really, my team was one of the best in the prefecture and I was team captain my third year, not to brag or anything.” Oikawa said with a laugh, his brown eyes twinkling at the mere mention of his favorite sport. 

“Really? No offense but I didn’t take you for the athletic type.”

“None taken. You however, have the perfect build for a volleyball player, you ever play?” 

Iwaizumi shook his head, reaching down to pet Yujo’s head, scratching behind the dogs ears. The dog had quickly warmed up to Oikawa, which made Iwaizumi feel good. 

Iwaizumi looked at the clock on the stove, nearly wincing when he saw it was nearing five in the morning and that he had to be up in a couple hours for work. 

“Something wrong?” Oikawa asked from where he still sat in the chair. 

“Nothing, it’s just late and I have work.” Iwaizumi shrugged. 

Oikawa’s eyes widened. “Shit, I’m so sorry. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“It’s no big deal really, I’ll just have to drink an entire pot of coffee before leaving.” 

Oikawa giggles at that, wincing a bit as he did die to the strain it put on his newly stitched flesh. Iwaizumi had given him a few Tylenol to help ease the pain for the night. Silence fell over them after that, Oikawa awkwardly twiddling his thumbs in his lap. 

Iwaizumi was the first to break that silence however by walking into his bedroom to grab his own change of clothes, quickly changing in the bathroom before emerging and grabbing a pillow from his bed and a spare blanket. 

Oikawa looked confused at first but when Iwaizumi went about setting up a cot on the couch he got the picture. 

But Iwaizumi’s next words surprised him. 

“You’re free to stay the night of you want, I’m not sure if you have somewhere to be or a home to get back to but if not, you can take my room. I’ll sleep on the couch tonight. Although I’ll have to wake you up when I do to change your bandages before I leave but other than that, make yourself at home.”

Oikawa went to stand up but a sudden pain in his stomach from where it was still sore from the cut stopped him dead in his tracks. “Y-You really don’t have to. I’ll be fine.” 

Iwaizumi pinned him in his spot with a glare. “No you won’t be, unless you truly have to be somewhere, it can wait till tomorrow at least. Well, more like later today, but still.”

“No, I don’t have anywhere to be. It’s just... I don’t wanna feel like I’m intruding more than I already am.” 

“You’re not intruding. I offered you to come in, cleaned you up, bandaged your wounds and even gave you clean clothes. If I didn’t want to do any of those things, I wouldn’t have.” 

“Are you really sure it’s not a prob-?”

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said sternly, stopping the flow of Oikawa’s words from his mouth. 

Oikawa swallowed, bowing his head as a shudder ripples through him. “Okay.”

Iwaizumi walked back over to him, holding his hand out and Oikawa took it. “Come on, let me get you to bed. You need some sleep.”

“I should be saying that to you, you’re the doctor here.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but helped the brunette stand, helping him get back to Iwaizumi’s room and pulling the blankets back on the bed before setting him down gently. 

“If you need anything, anything at all, don’t be scared to yell for me. I’m a pretty light sleeper so if you so much as gasp I’ll probably hear it.” Iwaizumi said with a smile, helping Oikawa lay back against the pillows. 

“I have to be up in four hours so I’ll change your bandages then since they don’t seem to be in too bad of shape. Does anything hurt?”

Oikawa shook his head, his side ached and his leg hurt from standing on it but it was bearable. “No, I think I’m good for now. You need to get some sleep. I’ll call for you if I need anything okay?” 

Iwaizumi smiled, pulling the blanket up to Oikawa’s chest like a parent tucking in their child for the night. Iwaizumi turned the light off as he was leaving the room, going to close the door but Oikawa’s voice caught his attention. 

“Iwa?” 

“Hm?”

“Thank you. For everything.”

Iwaizumi nodded, a small smile creeping onto his face. “Of course Oikawa. Get some sleep.”

•••  
Oikawa’s entire body was burning, almost like he’d been set on fire from the inside, his fingers flexed and curled into the sheets at his side, letting out a small hiss at the pain that soared through him. 

“F-Fuck.” Oikawa has been trying to hide it for the most part of the night, trying not to worry Iwaizumi, especially after all he had done for him. 

It had been about an hour or so since Iwaizumi had gone to bed and Oikawa had yet to fall asleep, every movement, even the slightest shift, cause immense pain to scorch its way through his body. Oikawa didn’t know what was going on, didn’t remember anything that had happened before he’d woken up in the alley with two painful cuts on his body. 

Oikawa tried to roll over, his stomach and thigh protesting in pain, but he finally managed and laid on his side facing the window in Iwaizumi’s room, his breath coming out in short pants again. 

His heart raced in his chest and for a minute he thought he was having a panic attack but this didn’t feel normal to him at all, nothing felt normal anymore. 

A small cry escaped his lips as his body began to throb in time with his heart, the side of his neck beginning to burn even more and Oikawa cried out again, louder this time. 

It wasn’t a minute later that he bedroom door opened, the light flicking on as Iwaizumi entered. 

“Oikawa, you okay?” Iwaizumi asked, stepping closer to the bed. 

All Oikawa could do was gasp and shake his head, body too tense from pain to do much other than that. He felt a cool hand touch his forehead, a small sob leaving his lips at the feel, then sliding down to cup one of his cheeks. 

“You’re not running a fever so there’s no infection setting in, so that’s good. What’s going on Oikawa, talk to me.”

“Every... every time I move, it hurts. It’s almost like someone set m-me on fire.” 

“Do your injuries hurt? Do you need some more medicine?”

“N-No, I just... need a cold rag.” 

Iwaizumi nodded, heading into the bathroom to set a rag with cold water before coming back and placing it on Oikawa’s forehead, a sigh of relief escaping the brunettes lips. 

“Feel better?” Iwaizumi said with a chuckle. 

Oikawa nodded, he did feel better at least, his neck was still sore and throbbing but he didn’t feel like trying to roll back over to have Iwaizumi look at it. 

“Do you need me to look at your bandages?” 

“N-No I think... I think they’re fine now. It’s just my neck that’s really sore now.”

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows creased in confusion. “Your neck?”

“Y-Yeah it won’t stop throbbing or burning.” Oikawa swallowed, a small cry leaving him as his body heaved and his stomach erupted in a wave of nausea. 

He lunged from the bed, not bothering to inform Iwaizumi what was going on and he stumbled his way to the bathroom, making it just in time as his body began dry heaving before he felt the bile in his throat rising and spewing it into the toilet. 

He threw up everything he had eaten, his body rejecting it and he felt the pain that had caused him discomfort before start to leave, and he kept throwing up until it was just stomach acid and even a hint of blood mixing in. 

His body was overcome with the shakes as he fell back from the toilet, Iwaizumi’s arms catching him before he collapsed on the bathroom floor, picking him up and carrying him back to the bed. 

“Are you okay, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi placed his hand against Oikawa’s cheek again, his thumb stroking the pale sweat-slicked skin. 

“I feel... better after that. My body stopped hurting and the burning sensation went away.”

“Are you sure you shouldn’t go to the hospital?” Iwaizumi asked, concern flashing across his face. 

“I’m fine, I promise. My stomach was probably just upset about the food you cooked earlier.” Oikawa said with a teasing glint in his eyes. 

“Ha-ha, real funny.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “No, but seriously, are you gonna be okay? Do you need anything?”

Oikawa’s own hand came up to lay over Iwaizumi’s, a soft warm smile spreading across his lips. “Iwa-chan I’m _fine_ , okay? I’m in good hands.”

Iwaizumi ignored the blush that spread across his cheeks at Oikawa’s words. 

He nodded, pulling away his hand from Oikawa’s cheek. 

“Did you want me to look at your neck? I didn’t see anything earlier while I was bandaging you up but I can always take a look before I go lay back down.”

Oikawa nodded. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

Iwaizumi helped Oikawa roll over, settling him on his side so he was facing Iwaizumi and the doctor took a look. 

At first glance, Iwaizumi didn’t see anything. But when he pushed aside some of Oikawa’s long brunette hair and right behind his ear, almost at the back of his head it seemed, were two small holes, almost like bite marks. 

Iwaizumi touched the skin around them, trying to get a better look and flinched away when Oikawa cried out again. 

“What the fuck?” Iwaizumi murmured, noting how the bites were solid and round, another clean entry and exit, and Iwaizumi never would’ve saw them if he hadn’t have moved Oikawa’s hair. 

“Is something wrong?” Oikawa asked, body shaking again. 

“How did you get these bite marks?” 

Oikawa shook his head. “What bite marks? Is that why my neck hurts so bad?”

“It would explain it. I can bandage it if you want me to.”

Oikawa shook his head. “No, it only really hurts if you touch it.”

Iwaizumi nodded, covering the marks again before rolling Oikawa onto his back. 

“Do you need anything before I try to go back to sleep?”

Oikawa shook his head, his own eyes falling heavy with sleep. “No, thank you Iwa-chan.”

“Again, no problem Oikawa.”  
•••  
The next day at the hospital was a mess, and despite Iwaizumi being completely exhausted from helping Oikawa the night before and staying up late, he still managed to make it through, of course not without the help of about four cups of coffee. 

“Whoa, Iwaizumi man, you’re gonna give yourself a heart attack if you’re not careful.” His nursing assistant, Hanamaki, said. 

“I got like, four hours of sleep. Maybe three.” Iwaizumi said with a shake of his head. 

Makki’s eyes widened. “What the hell? How are you even standing right now?”

Iwaizumi shrugged, taking another sip of his coffee. “I don’t know. It’s just been a long day.”

Almost every patient Iwaizumi had attempted to today had the same symptoms as Oikawa had last night; shakes, burning sensation inside their body, throwing up whatever they ate or drank, but no fever. 

Iwaizumi couldn’t figure it out, only half of them had the same bite marks as Oikawa did and he’d even taken a few blood samples from different patients to see if it was some new for of venom. 

But the lab was stumped, saying that they’d never seen any type of venom like this and that it’d take them a while to figure it out. 

So, Iwaizumi was back to square one. 

He’d told Oikawa this morning before he left that he was welcome to stay as long as he wanted so that Iwaizumi could watch over him while he healed, to which Oikawa shyly agreed to. At least Yujo would have company until he got off work. 

“I need a cigarette.” Iwaizumi laughed, blowing into his cup before taking another sip. 

Makki laughed and smiled. “It’s kind of ironic don’t you think? Being a doctor yet smoking? Saving lives but slowly killing yourself?”

Iwaizumi blinked once, staring at Makki with worry. “So morbid, Makki.”

Makki shrugged. “I can’t say much, I had a cigarette before I came into work.”

Iwaizumi shook his head, downed the rest of his coffee and went back to doing the usual routine of checking on the patients he still had. 

It was going to be a long day.   
•••  
When Iwaizumi got home later that night, all the lights in the apartment were off besides the one in his bedroom, Yujo was stationed outside the door and Iwaizumi pet the dog on the head before slipping inside the room and looking at Oikawa who was buried nose deep in a book from Iwaizumi’s bookshelf. From the cover he could tell it was one of his mythical creature books he kept around from his childhood, he’d always had a fascination with things that were unexplained, maybe that’s why he became a doctor. 

Iwaizumi knocked on the door lightly, alerting the other to his presence and Oikawa looked up, a small smile on his face as he held the book up. “I hope you don’t mind.”

Iwaizumi shook his head and shrugged. “Least it wasn’t my porn collection you found, then I probably would’ve minded.”

Oikawa giggled at that, this time shaking his head. “So that would explain the crusty sock I found under your bed when I was looking for Yujo’s ball.”

Iwaizumi blushed, voice stammering as he tried to respond. “I-I-“

Oikawa laughed harder, his side not giving him problems. “I’m joking Iwa-chan. But from the look on your face I say that there is a crusty sock?”

“M-Maybe.” Iwaizumi was beet red, he knew this and Oikawa knew this, which only maybe his stutter worse. 

Oikawa smiled again. “Well, Iwa-chan, if I can make you blush and stutter then I must be doing something right.”

Iwaizumi was at a loss for words. He hadn’t been flirted with, which was honestly sad, I’m about two years. Well, not that he was aware of anyways. 

“I-I’m gonna go... fix some dinner. You want anything?”

Oikawa’s smile never faded, which set off butterflies in Iwaizumi’s stomach. “No thanks, after last night I’m not willing to waste good food you fix me because it’ll just end up in the toilet again.”

“Have you eaten at all?”

Oikawa shrugged, smile fading. “I don’t feel the need to to be honest.”

Iwaizumi nodded. “Okay, if you need anything though.”

“I know Iwa-chan, go eat.” 

Oikawa smiled at him again and he turned around, leaving the door open so he could hear Oikawa better if he called out for him, heading into the kitchen and grabbing the things needed to fix a sandwich, not in the mood to actually cook tonight. 

He quickly fixed his sandwich and tossed a piece of meat to Yujo as he passed by him again, the dog happily catching it before nearly swallowing it whole. Oikawa still sat on his bed, reading his book and Iwaizumi walked around to the other side of the bed, settling in beside Oikawa, being mindful of the bandages still around Oikawa’s body. 

“What are you reading about?” Iwaizumi asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich. 

“Vampires.”

Iwaizumi nodded, reading over Oikawa’s shoulder and catching bits and pieces of the words as he ate his food. 

“Learn anything new and interesting?”

Oikawa shrugged, moving the book closer to Iwaizumi and using his finger to point out a specific paragraph. “Apparently vampires did exist at one point in history, but they’re not the type of vampires media uses today to scare kids.”

“Really? What’s the difference?”

“The ‘old age’ vampires as they’re called were royalty mostly. Kings, queens, princes and princesses, even some of the royal knights were some of the strongest vampires to ever exist according to this book. And the humans, at least the ones they deemed worthy enough, would willingly offer their bodies and their blood to the royal families in exchange for land, food and jobs. Interesting huh?”

“Yeah, it is. What’s it say happened to the vampires?” Iwaizumi leaned closer, almost brushing shoulders with Oikawa as they read together. 

“Apparently villagers who had lost family members to rogue vampires or had family killed because of vampires grouped together and began hunting down each family. They say the species is extinct and supposedly the last one died over a hundred years ago somewhere here in Japan.”

“It also says that they’re not as bloodthirsty as portrayed on television and in movies, only newbloods are and even then they only need a little bit to sustain them. Some of the oldest and strongest vampires could go weeks without eating, some even kept one or two humans, or consorts as they’re called in this book, at their beck and call so they wouldn’t have to find a new source to feed from and, they were even treated like _royalty_ by their vampire.”

Iwaizumi nodded, eyes scanning over the pages before him as he listened to Oikawa talk. 

“Here,” Oikawa turned the page. “Look at these. They’re bite marks from a vampire, pretty cool right?” 

Iwaizumi froze, his blood running cold as he caught sight of the picture someone had drawn to illustrate a vampire bite. 

“They say a bite is painless but if injected with the venom it can cause serious pain and death is possible if your body can’t handle it.”

Iwaizumi was absolutely speechless. _No way, absolutely no fucking way. It’s not possible._

“Iwa-chan? Is everything okay?”

“Y-Yeah, um, what else does it say about the bite and venom?”

“Um, not much apparently. It varies on the person and their body. Why?”

“Just... just um curious. We had a lot of strange things at work showing up today.”

Oikawa turned to face him. “And you think maybe it was vampires? Jesus, Iwa-chan, you need to stop watching horror movies before bed.” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, grabbing the book from Oikawa’s hands and reading the next paragraph. 

_Majority of vampires only bite to feed, but on the occasion that they bite with the intent to turn, the venom takes up to a week to fully enter the victims bloodstream and organs. Their heartbeat will become slower, almost nonexistent and their complexion will pale. However, their healing rate is increased to almost superhuman speed. Their senses are sharper; their ability to see and hear perfectly, even in darkness makes them the perfect predator._

_Their teeth will become sharper as well, but their canines will only elongate into fangs when they feed or kill. The first warning sign of a bit and turning vampire is the burning sensation a lot seemed to experience when they were first bit. Another is that they no longer are able to eat human food or drink water without the feeling of being sick, their bodies (especially the older they get as vampires) are no longer able to digest it properly._

Iwaizumi let the words sink in, the realization dawning on him sooner than necessary. 

Oikawa was turning into a vampire. 

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa’s voice sounded from beside him, jolting him out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah?”

“You know none of this is true right? It’s just stories people made up to tell to their kids.”

“Y-Yeah, okay.”

Oikawa’s eyebrows furrowed. “Do you need to lay down? You’re getting awfully pale. Are you sure _you’re_ not turning into a vampire Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi flinched, throwing the book across the room like it had burned him before turning to Oikawa with wide and scared eyes. 

“I need to check your bandages.”  
•••

Iwaizumi was dumbfounded. There was no way this was fucking possible. Yet, here he was, staring at Oikawa’s stomach where last night a giant slash had been cut into the skin but now, only a scar remained and the stitches had been pulled out. The would that had been on his thigh was in the process of healing too, the flesh pink and a scab in its place. Wounds that should’ve taken weeks to heal had only take twenty-four hours. 

“H-How is this possible? There’s no way.” Oikawa said, just as stunned as Iwaizumi was. 

“I don’t know, and I’m the doctor. I have no explanation for any of this.”

“You checked them this morning though and the stitches and everything were still there so what happened?”

Iwaizumi focused his eyes on Oikawa’s face, meeting the brunettes own. “You said you didn’t remember anything from last night up until I found you right?”

Oikawa nodded. “Yeah, I remember coming into the city... for something. And then it’s all a blur from there, the last conscious thought I had was about five minutes before you helped me. I don’t even remember what day it is or where I was supposed to be going.” 

Iwaizumi took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he prepares himself for this next part. “I think I might have an idea of what happened, and why your body is healing so fast.”

Oikawa was silent, eyes and ears waiting for Iwaizumi to continue and when his next words came out he was sure the other would double over and laugh. 

“I think you were bit... by a vampire.”

Silence. Absolute utter silence. 

And then, Oikawa smiled. An eerie smile that sent chills down Iwaizumi’s spine and caused the hair to stand up on the back of his neck. 

“Well, well, you’ve found me out. Haven’t you Iwa-chan?” 

“W-What?” Iwaizumi’s heart felt like it was gonna beat out of his chest. There’s no way this was happening. 

“You’re correct in your deduction, I _was_ indeed bit by a vampire. But your guess as to when I was, is completely wrong.”

Iwaizumi gulped, his body otherwise frozen to the spot. “When were... were you bit?”

Oikawa’s smile only grew. “A hundred years ago. The vampire that turned me died yes, but not before he turned one last person. Me.”

“N-No, there’s no way. If that’s... that’s the case then how did your body take so long to heal?” 

“You see Iwa-chan, the older a vampire you are, the better you’re able to control certain things of your body and your abilities. I was able to slow my regenerative power to where it’d take longer to heal, not by much of course but I figured you’d figure it out sooner than later. Figuring you had a few.. test subjects of mine at work today.”

“That was you?” Iwaizumi felt a cold sweat break out on his body, his blood running cold like he had ice injected in his veins. 

“Of course it was me Iwa-chan. Who else could’ve done it? You humans these days are weaker, a lot more subjects perished and the ones that did survive still weren’t able to transform. It’s a pity really.” Oikawa had gotten up from the bed by the end of his sentence and Iwaizumi was hypnotized as he watched the vampire stalk towards him. _A predator hunting it’s prey._

“Do you know,” Oikawa began, slowly circling Iwaizumi’s body. “How to kill a vampire, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi shook his head, feeling the breath of the other on his neck, right over his pulse. 

“None of that wooden stake through the heart bullshit, no. We grew immune to that a millennium ago. You have to use silver, and burn the body after. Our regeneration ability allows us to reform even if you dismember us, it takes time but we come back. Silver short circuits our powers, makes them weak, and burning the body ensures we won’t be able to resurrect ourselves from the dead.”

Iwaizumi gulped, feeling Oikawa’s mouth on his skin, his lips cold and teeth elongated. The feel sent shivers down his spine again. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Well,” Oikawa murmured by his ear. “Now that you know what I am, what I’ve done, you’ll want to kill me won’t you?” 

He should. He really should want to kill the brunette, the bastard, injuring and possibly killing all those people. But something was holding him back. 

“Not yet, first,” Iwaizumi turned, facing the taller male. “I want to know why. Why did you bite all those people?”

Oikawa shrugged, his brown eyes reflecting Iwaizumi’s face. “Simple, I wanted to see if they would turn. Being the only immortal on earth gets lonely you know.”

Iwaizumi should’ve expected that answer. 

“Anything else?” Oikawa asked, eyes sparkling with humor. 

“Yeah. Did you... choose me? Last night I mean, did you know I would help you?” 

Oikawa chuckled, a finger coming up to trace the line of his jaw. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you my reasoning.”

Iwaizumi furrowed his brows at the male. “Told me what?”

“Do you believe in reincarnation, Iwa?” 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened further in confusion. “Reincarnation? You mean, like, coming back as another person?”

“Something like that.” Oikawa said in response. “Reincarnation is the idea that when you die, your soul is reborn in a new body.” 

“Okay, what’s this got to do with me and why you chose me?” 

“Because you, Iwaizumi, are the reincarnated image of my previous consort.”  
•••

Iwaizumi was once again, dumbfounded. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This had to be some sort of joke, right? This entire thing just didn’t seem possible. 

“What do you mean, I’m the reincarnation of your previous consort? I’ve never met you before in my life.”

Oikawa shook his head. “Reincarnation doesn’t work like that Iwaizumi. My previous consort wasn’t just that to me, he was my mate, my lover and my entire life. When an elder vampire such as myself takes someone as their consort, it’s a rule to keep them safe and as the book states, they were in fact treated like royalty to most vampires. A lot of consorts were taken as a vampires mate, which was more common for unmarried vampires of course. And such chosen consorts, well, vampires could inject some of our venom into their systems to extend their life span. But they still held their humanity. They could eat their food, they didn’t drink blood, they were human, just with an extended life period.”

“O-Okay. What does this all mean?” 

“When my mate died, almost forty years ago now, his last words to me were ‘I’ll find you again, I’ve made sure of it’, and I wasn’t sure what he meant until I smelt you one day. I was by the hospital, and you walked out and the wind caught your scent and it drifted right to me. It smelled just like he did and I knew then, exactly what he had meant all those years ago.”

Oikawa’s hand came up to card through Iwaizumi’s hair, the onyx strands almost like silk against his skin. “I spent my days after that researching, looking in the old vampire files we have hidden away underground. More specifically; the ones about reincarnation. I found that... that if the vampire of the original consort was to bite the reincarnation form, that their memories would resurface from their previous life. They’d have the old and new memories inside them.”

Iwaizumi closed his eyes, mouth opening in a gasp as Oikawa’s own caressed the side of his neck like he had earlier, directly over his pulse, a quiet pleading _”please?”_ breathing into his skin. 

He gulped, turning his face into Oikawa’s neck. “You want... you want to bite me?”

“Yes. Please let me, Iwaizumi. I need to know if this works,” the words were a whisper, almost nonexistent. “I need you to remember.”

Iwaizumi’s next words were as breathless as Oikawa’s, and he feared that the vampire hadn’t even heard him. 

“Yes.”

Iwaizumi braced himself for the pain, the sting of that bite and gasping when he felt Oikawa’s teeth sink into the spot on his neck. His body tensed, head tilting to the side to allow better access when he felt Oikawa move closer to him, pulling him tighter to his own body and his teeth digging in deeper. 

Oikawa wasn’t sure if it was working, but as he drank from Iwaizumi, he felt something ignite in his own body at the feel and taste of the other. 

A small moan escaped Iwaizumi’s lips before he could stop it, pleasure quickly replacing pain and his hands gripped Oikawa’s shoulders, nails digging into flesh. His cock twitched under his pants, his body’s natural response kicking in. 

“F-Fuck.” Iwaizumi hissed out through his teeth, biting down on his bottom one as his vision blacked out and memories of a previous life, a life that existed forty years ago with Oikawa, flooded behind his eyes. 

He saw everything, _felt_ everything. Felt the way Oikawa touched him when they made love, the way he’d trace his fingers down his spine afterwards, heard the soft laughs and words breathed between the lovers and his eyes filled with tears at the pleasure and joy that his body was swarmed with. 

He wasn’t sure when he came to, or when they had moved to his bed but the soft blankets under him were the first thing he felt when he opened his eyes. Oikawa was standing over him, a small trail of blood, _Iwaizumi’s blood_ , streaking the side of his mouth. 

“Are you okay?” Oikawa asked, brown eyes wide in worry. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Iwaizumi answered, a small smile spreading across his face again. 

“Do you... do you um remember anything at all?” 

Iwaizumi nodded, his hand cupping Oikawa’s jaw. “Yeah, vaguely. I remember the way you held him, how in love he was with you, I remember how you guys met and I... I remember how he died.”

Pain flared up behind Oikawa’s eyes and Iwaizumi in turn grimaced. “I don’t like remembering that.”

“No one ever does.” 

“Do you... remember what I liked doing after I fed?” The mood quickly shifting from one of sadness as Oikawa’s eyes flashed a deep red. 

Iwaizumi’s body flushed, his half hard cock jumping in his pants. “Y-Yeah I do.”

Oikawa’s hand drifted down to Iwaizumi’s crotch, ghosting over the slight bulge. “Are you okay with this?” 

Instead of giving a proper response, Iwaizumi surged up and connected their lips in a kiss, tasting the still faint taste of his own blood on Oikawa’s lips. Oikawa groaned, the sound being swallowed by the mouth currently connected to his and settling over top the others body, Iwaizumi spreading his legs so Oikawa could settle between them, their hips aligning and their cocks rubbing against each other through the fabric of their clothes. 

Oikawa was the first to pull away, a sharp gasp leaving his throat as he hooked Iwaizumi’s thigh around his hip, grinding down against him again. 

“Oi-Oikawa.” Iwaizumi moaned, hands twisting and pulling Oikawa’s hair until his mouth rested against the bite mark still on his neck. “Feed from me again.”

Oikawa growled, his teeth sharpening again as he bit into Iwaizumi’s neck, feeling Iwaizumi’s cock harden even more as he drank from him. 

“Fuck, Oikawa, please.” Iwaizumi was a whining mess now, his back arching and his hands running up and down the length of Oikawa’s back. 

Oikawa broke away again, tongue flicking out to catch the few drops of blood that dotted his mouth. “What do you want?”

“I want you to fuck me, please.” Iwaizumi begged, mouth falling open in a moan as Oikawa slid his hands under Iwaizumi’s shirt, teasing his nipples in the process as he removed it. His pants came next, falling to the floor with a small _thud_ and Oikawa sat back to look down at the body beneath him. Tanned skin already covered in a light sheen of sweat and muscled chest rising and falling quickly and Oikawa spread his hands across Iwaizumi’s thighs, the strong muscles beneath his fingers tensing as his legs were spread, showing off the firm bulge that was still hidden underneath the tight boxer briefs. 

Oikawa slid those down too next, Iwaizumi’s erect cock springing out and slapping his stomach. 

“God you’re so beautiful.” Oikawa muttered, reaching down to catch the tip of Iwaizumi’s cock in his mouth, licking around the head and chuckling when Iwaizumi gasped, hands scrambling in his hair and beside him in the sheets. 

“Oikawa, d-don’t. You’ll make me come.” 

“Is that supposed to make me stop?”

Iwaizumi groaned, head falling back as moan after moan tore its way from his throat, despite his attempts to hide them. His hands tightened their hold and his back arched up as Oikawa’s tongue teased the underside of his cock, running along the vein, rubbing at the spot right beneath the ridge of his cockhead. 

“Oikawa I swear to god if you don’t hurry up and fuck me I’ll- oh, fuck!” Iwaizumi helped out, slapping a hand quickly over his mouth as two fingers, slicked with lube he hadn’t heard Oikawa grab, prodded against his entrance, pushing in before striking his prostrate dead on. 

Iwaizumi was reduced to whimpers as Oikawa worked that spot inside him like a piano, striking it with every push in and massaging it before pulling away only to repeat the same action again. A third finger was added in the process and Iwaizumi was seeing stars, his eyes rolling back into his skull. 

“O-Oikawa _please_.” Iwaizumi begged again, grinding down against Oikawa’s fingers and nearly whining when they slipped free from his hole. 

Oikawa peeled himself away from Iwaizumi long enough to remove his shirt, pants and boxers, kicking them all to the floor to pile along with Iwaizumi’s own before grabbing the lube again and slicking his own cock with the substance. 

Watching Oikawa jerk himself and grind into his own hand lit a fire in Iwaizumi and he spread his legs further apart, trying to tempt the vampire to hurry up and Oikawa just smiled but stopped the movement of his hand to lean back over the other male, capturing his lips with his own and aligning his cock to Iwaizumi’s hole. 

Despite Oikawa stretching him, there was still pain on that first push in and Oikawa even had to stop half way to let Iwaizumi adjust. It had been a while since he’d bottomed and his body was taking longer to accommodate Oikawa’s length. 

But once the other was seated inside, his hips slowly grinding against Iwaizumi’s ass, the doctor gave a small nod once he felt the pain end and pleasure erupted at the base of his spine as Oikawa pulled nearly all the way before plunging in again. 

“You’re so fucking tight.” Oikawa groaned, burying his head in the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck, licking at the sweat that beaded his skin before sucking it into his mouth, lightly nibbling at it to ensure there’d be marks. 

Iwaizumi could barely breathe, his body was alight with pleasure, the core of it spreading from his stomach out and down to his toes, making them curl from where his legs were wrapped around Oikawa’s waist, pulling him harder into his own body. The pleasure stretched up his spine, keeping it arched and out to his fingers where they curled into his own hair. 

Iwaizumi couldn’t think straight, every thought being overtaken by Oikawa and his touch, his scent, everything. Iwaizumi could only process the words _more, harder_ and mumbled sounds that he hoped were Oikawa’s name. 

When Oikawa hit his prostate dead on, it took all he had in him not come at that alone, instead he used whatever willpower he had to grind down and meet the vampire thrust for thrust, their bodies slapping together and echoing out into the room. 

“Fuck you’re gonna make me come.” Oikawa groaned, thrusting harder and Iwaizumi tilted his head to side and Oikawa took the hint, biting into the flesh for the third time as the pleasure became too much and before Oikawa could finish, Iwaizumi rolled them over so he sat on top of the other, grinding down and riding his cock. 

“Come inside me.” Iwaizumi whispered, moving his hips faster and faster, hitting all the spots inside him and making him clench around the thick length. 

Oikawa grit his teeth, hands rubbing up and down Iwaizumi’s sides, hips bucking up as the heat in his stomach became too much and he pulled Iwaizumi down so he was fully buried in the other as he came, hissing through his teeth again and groaning out a low, muttered _”fuck, yes.”_

Iwaizumi was a whining mess even more now, his cock throbbed furiously between his legs, begging to be touched and his entire backside and inside were slick with traces of lube and come. Oikawa thrust a few more times, riding out each wave of his orgasm before peeling his eyes open and staring at the practically trembling man straddling him. 

One hand snaked it’s way around his cock, teasing the head and smearing the clear beads of precome that leaked from the red tip. 

“Uhn, yes.” Iwaizumi mumbled, hips shaking and rocking once again as pleasure overtook his body, falling down and pressing his chest against Oikawa’s own. 

“You made me come so hard. _God_ , you’re so perfect.” Oikawa whispered in his ear, the other hand not fisting his cock wound through his hair, petting down the wild sides. 

Iwaizumi was weakly thrusting into Oikawa’s fist at this point, small sounds of _ah!_ and _yes_ leaving his mouth. 

“I-I’m gonna come, fuck.”

“Come on, love, come for me.” Oikawa muttered, jerking Iwaizumi off harder and faster, rubbing the tip of his cock firmer and cherishing the pleased sounds that left his lovers mouth. 

It didn’t take much more to make Iwaizumi come, white shooting Oikawa’s chest and marking it. 

“Y-Yes! God, fuck.” Iwaizumi nearly screamed out, hands raking down Oikawa’s chest and leaving red marks as his back arched up and away from the vampire still buried in him. 

Oikawa stroked him through his orgasm, ringing him of everything he had to offer. The overstimulation soon got to him and he eventually pushed away Oikawa’s hand, slumping back against his knees, breathless and his chest rising and falling rapidly. 

“God,” Iwaizumi started, his body still trembling as the aftershocks flooded through him. “I haven’t come that hard in years.”

Oikawa chuckled, fingers tracing the edge of Iwaizumi’s hip and saving to memory every bruise that marked the otherwise flawless skin. 

Cleanup took longer than expected, the mess on the inside of Iwaizumi’s thighs being worse off than either had thought and Oikawa had eventually just said “fuck it” and lifted Iwaizumi into his arms and carried him into the others bathroom, running them both a warm bath to soak. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Iwaizumi later said, back pressed to Oikawa’s chest as the vampire stroked through his hair. 

“It’s the least I could do after everything you’ve done for me, everything you’ve given me.”

Iwaizumi nodded, his own fingers tracing invisible lines on Oikawa’s thigh. “About... what I said earlier, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

He felt oikawa stiffen behind him and immediately regretted opening his mouth. 

“Thinking of... of _those_ moments in my life, when I first lost you, or the past you that is, fills me with a fear I’ve never felt before.” Oikawa turned Iwaizumi’s head so they were face to face and lightly kissed his lips, nipping the bottom one as he pulled away. “It’s something I don’t like remembering and something I hope to erase.”

Iwaizumi nodded, tongue flicking out over the area Oikawa had just bit. “Do you... do you plan on extending my life?”

Oikawa stroked the side of his cheek with his thumb, smiling. “If you’ll allow me.”

It didn’t take much for Iwaizumi to agree, already knowing that Oikawa was the one he wanted in his life forever, as long as the other would let him and that night, when Oikawa fed him some of his venom, the burning sensation inside his body brought even more memories that his past self experienced with the immortal and it brought Iwaizumi to tears. 

Riku’s last words flashing in his mind as Oikawa dug his teeth further into his skin. A memory much like this one playing behind his closed eyes, Oikawa’s eyes full of pain and tears. 

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Riku is Iwaizumi’s past self for those of you who are confused. I wasn’t sure how to end this so sorry if it’s cliche and/or doesn’t make sense ahhhhh. 
> 
> But for those of you who are interested: follow me on tumblr and come scream with me about iwaoi to keep me motivated!! [my blog ](https://sweetseijoh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
